User blog:Tay-Toh/The Strange Bloxburg House
Note: Like every other creepypasta on this website, this is not true. I've created a new "Creepiness meter" thing here. For all of my new pastas, this will appear here with the creepiness rating. Introduction I am a boy who loves roblox. I like Bloxburg a lot. But I regret playing it so much. I'll tell you why. It really scared me and was super crazy. It all started on January second, 2015. It was a 4-year-long battle. It was so weird - I remember it like yesterday. I could tell this story all day long. January 2, 2015 I have 25 robux and some tix. I go onto the frontpage and just search the games. I find a peculiar looking game. "Welcome to Bloxburg". I have enough robux to play it - so I buy it and play it. All is normal until January 29, 2015. January 29, 2015 Ah, another day of my favorite pastimes. Bloxburg. I play for 2 hours and all is normal, but suddenly, a guy joined. I do forget his username. But I know it had something talking about how he loves ants. I'll just refer to him as Ant. So he joins, and it's normal. However, he says "123 for m0n3y" and right away I realise something is off. "m0n3y" That's not your average typo. That's definitely suspicious. Playing along with it, I say "Why did you say m0n3y?". All ant says is ";) I just did". Now I know for a fact something is off. Then he sends me a friend request. Decline is grayed out! I click off, and it stays there. So, I assume it's just a spooky coincidence and click accept. Right away, something was off. The two people in the friends icon were away from each other, and one had a no sign (the red circles with the line through the middle) on top of them. I log off of Roblox, uninstall it, and stuff my computer in the closet. March 25, 2017 I've got a new computer and installed Roblox. Ant didn't realise this yet. Ant thought I just left Roblox forever. But, speaking of Ant, he has left me alone for 2 years now. And I mostly forgot about Ant. I'm enjoying the company of this game called Jailbreak. I become a police officer and arrest all of the criminals. I get every police officer in the server an achievement for arresting every criminal. I delicately guard prison making sure nobody gets out. Then, he joins. Me and him get teleported to a new game. It's called "Conversation". He first says "Where do you live?" to me. I say "None of your business. What do you want from me?" Then he says "YOUR DOG, SKIPPER." I contemplate in my head "How the heck does he know my dog's name?" Then, right after I hit slash to start typing, he says my location. Then, he says "I also want YOU.". I thought he just thought of skipper as a guess. Then I remember he says my location. I hear a car pull into the driveway. Then, I hear not knocks, but BANGING on the door. I get a baseball bat and open the door..... and it's my friend. My friend who doesn't know how to knock on doors. I ask Ant "I'M NOT GIVING UP SKIPPER! WHAT CAN I DO TO STOP THIS?", and that's when he says it. "NOTHING. June 1, 2018. Your dog. And you.". So he's giving us some time to prepare. 'June 1, 2017' I play Minecraft multiplayer. Ant suddenly joins in despite it being MINECRAFT and says the following: "Make this year your best. It's all you're getting." then leaves. I assume he's just my friend. He talks like him! But I still get somewhat prepared just in case. 'June 1, 2018' I hide under the covers of my bed shivering and watching Roblox videos on my phone. I hear a car pull in, then a motor. Like, it sounded like a chainsaw. Skipper the dog is in bed with me. I hear a giant wood piece hit the ground, then footsteps. The saw noise gets louder. He shouts "Where are you?" and I just don't reply. I seriously don't want anything to do with this. I made sure to put the ladder up on the balcony to get down. He goes to the floor that my room is on, then checks all rooms... I sneak away with my dog and get in our car. I drive away to the nearest hotel and book 5 days there. I use a remote footage thing to see through the security cameras outside. I was shocked when I saw what I saw from the front door cameras. A man with a chainsaw. There's wood on the chainsaw. And I see a cage able to fit skipper. Obviously they wouldn't put me in a cage - but I saw they had 4 seats in their car - so I know how they would bring me to some place. I call the police. By the time they arrive, the man left. They fix the house. August 6. 2019 I hear a chainsaw again. And a car. This time I hear "You won't get away from me this time, (my name)". But little did he know, the police station was just a block away. This time I was hiding in the closet. I hear police sirens, doors swinging wide open, then metal colliding. Then I hear "Don't arrest me! I just wanted to give them chocolate!" then "Yeah right...". Then I hear a car and the police sirens' sounds fade. It's over. 4 years of this and it's finally over. I don't have to worry about it anymore. I celebrate quietly in my bedroom. =End of story- I hope you liked this pasta! If you want more creepypastas like this, click here.